snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
January Pennifold Bones
January Bones is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic of Wizarding Britian. Personality January is a very independent woman and has been for many, many years. She learned from her mother that supporting herself financial, emotionally, and mentally would save her from a lot of trouble. When her mother died, she really lived with that as her motto. January is very intelligent, but she doesn’t flaunt it unnecessarily. She gets along with most people, but has very few people she considers real friends. She also has a hard time opening up to people and trust is a very hard thing to acquire from her, so if you are considered a friend or someone January trusts, do not take it lightly. January’s work ethic is impeccable. She is focused, self-motivated, dedicated and trustworthy. She works well in teams, but generally prefers to work by herself. She has excellent leadership skills. The quiet gives her brain the space to think out of the box. She is fascinated by Spirits and spent many years of her University education studying them, their behaviors, their needs, and how to work with the troubled and dangerous. She finds working with Spirits and Evil Spirits thrilling and satisfying. Her other interests include camping, hiking, swimming, and most outdoor activities, but she is also content curling up on the couch with a good book and spending time with her family Family Husband: Ludovicus Bones (m. 2085) Daughter: Louise Bones (b. 2087) Father: Gregory Winston Pennifold (deceased) Mother: Louise Winnifred (O’Herry) Pennifold (deceased) Siblings: Katherine Louise Pennifold Niece: Willa Louise Pennifold (born 2071) Best friend: William Walter Williamson Schooling Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Ravenclaw (2058-2065) *OWLS **Arithmancy: E **COMC: O **Charms: O **DADA: O **History of Magic: E **Potions: E **Transfiguration: E *NEWTs **COMC: O **Charms: O **DADA: O **History of Magic: E **Potions: E **Transfiguration: O Wizarding University Edinburgh Campus *Magizoology (BS) *Graduation: 2069 *Classes taken in the following fields: **Beings **Beasts **Creatures **Werewolf Study **Vampire Study **Goblin, Hag and Giant Study, **House Elves **Merpeople and Centaur Study **XXXXX Beasts, XXXX Beasts, XXX-X Beasts, **Intro to Spirits; Ghosts 101, Poltergeists 101, Evil Spirits 101 Wizarding University Naples Campus *Study of Spirits (MS) *Graduation: 2073 *Classes taken in the following fields: **Spirits **Ghosts **Poltergeists **Amortal Study **Evil Spirits **Spectre Study **Spectre Restraint **Spirit Removal **Spirit Banishing Work History Italian MoM: Spirits Regulation Department: Intern (August 2073 - June 2074) Italian MoM Spirits Regulation Department: Spirits Liaison (July 2074 - November 2075) Italian MoM Spirits Regulation Department: Spectre Control Lead (December 2075 - November 2080) British MoM Regulation and Control of Creatures Department: Spectre Control Agen (January 2080 - December 2092) British MoM Regulation and Control of Creatures Department: Spirits Division Head (January 2092 - 2096) British MoM Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic (January 2096 - Present) Early Life By the time January was born, her parents already had a 15 year-old-daughter named Katherine, who didn’t particularly fancy suddenly having a little sister to share everything with and take care of. Since Katherine was at Hogwarts during the year and off with friends during the summer, she survived just fine. January grew up with her parents and older sister near Glasgow until she was five, when her parents moved to a village in Essex called Little Baddow. Katherine, however, did not want to move and stayed with friends in Glasgow. The large, country-side house January and her parents moved into was actually designed by January’s mother. Her father organized the construction crew and oversaw the project as a twenty-year wedding anniversary gift. January grew up there comfortably. As she grew older, her mother taught January the importance of self-reliance, self-defense, and self-appreciation. Her mother was a very emotionally and psychologically strong and balanced woman which, for the most part, was passed onto January. When she turned 10, January started taking self-defense classes, and every summer during her break from Hogwarts, her mom signed her up for Taekwondo and Karate. So, beware if you want to try and cross her. January did exceedingly well at Hogwarts. She did excellent on her tests and never failed a class. She did struggle making friends, since most of her time was spent on the academic side, but she did have a few fellow housemates she spent her free time with. University Years Immediately after her final year at school, January’s mother passed away of a respiratory illness that ran through her side of the family. Although it was expected, the death of her mother was painful for the whole family. January, of course, tried to remain strong for both her sister and her father. After that summer, January immediately enrolled in classes at the Wizarding University in Edinburgh. She studied Magical Creatures from 2065-2069, working odd jobs at the school to keep a somewhat steady income. She then transferred to the Wizarding University in Naples, Italy to continue her education more specifically focusing on Spirits. She landed an internship at the Italian Ministry of Magic, Spirit Regulation department in 2073 and began working there as a full-time employee the following year. British Ministry of Magic Years January stayed with a friend for a few months until she heard news of her father’s health declining. In November 2080, January moved back to England to be closer to her father. She applied to work at the British Ministry of Magic and was hired in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as a Spectre Control Agent. She immediately became friends with an old classmate, William Walter Williamson whom she absolutely adores. She also became friends with Ludovicus Bones, in the MLE. After about a year, she and Vic grew closer and eventually started dating, and, due to their past experiences, took their relationship slow. January married Ludovicus Bones in 2085. After struggling with infertility due to January's underlying health conditions, they had their daughter, Louise Esmerelda Bones in 2085. In 2096, January was unexpectedly appointed as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Morgan P. Nickels, and lead the investigation and eventual impeachment of Nickels in the beginning of 2097. Following the impeachment and the hiring of Charles Hollinberry as the new Minister, January began receiving death threats, blaming her for negligence during the reign of Nickels as Minister. The threats never amounted to anything, though fireworks were directed at her during the 2098 Ministry Orientation, and they eventually stopped without any harm to the Senior Undersecretary or her family. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2065 Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic